Kinetic energy in flowing medium, such as water and wind, is a known source for power generating systems. Hydroelectric and wind-powered electrical generation systems have been used to generate large quantities of power, including those relying on orthogonal turbines. Current orthogonal based hydro-electric and wind-powered electrical generation systems have many disadvantages including energy loss, reduced system efficiency, and damage. Such affects can result from an unbalanced blade inside the turbine resulting in energy pulsation and vibration. Multiple blades can be used to reduce the optimal rotation speed of the turbine, but this requires the use of multipliers.